


10 memebers 1 missing, 9 happy 1 dying | TRCNG

by Ianthebabe



Series: When it all goes wrong [2]
Category: TRCNG (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Car Accidents, Coma, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, and the others deal with the aftermath, i tagged death as a warning, im sorry for this, implied suicidial thoughts, wooyeop nearly dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianthebabe/pseuds/Ianthebabe
Summary: an argument, a car, a hospital, and tearsor Wooyeop and the other have a major argument and it ends with him in the hospital





	10 memebers 1 missing, 9 happy 1 dying | TRCNG

**Author's Note:**

> ive not seen many fics for trcng so I thought I would write this!

It felt wrong. A room with only 9 members. Just wrong. Taeseon had tried, he’d tried so hard to keep everyones spirits up. But it was wrong. Wooyeop wasn’t there, and that was wrong, very wrong.

It all started a few days ago, everything went so horribly wrong. And now he was gone. 

 

Well not quite, nearly though. 

 

Monday was a hard day. They had been working towards their 2nd comeback. And Wooyeop had been working hard, too hard. Dance from 5am till 8am, vocal till 2pm,and dance again till midnight. He’d only been getting 2 hours sleep at most, and the others were worried about the brunette. As much as the others trusted him they couldn’t help but be worried when he trapsed into practice, pale, eye bags deep. 

And they’d had enough.

It was too much.  
Screaming.  
Shouting.  
Tears.

And then he was gone.  
Out the door.  
And out of their lives.

He’d run in the road, not really caring for checking traffic lights.  
And so he didn’t care for the sound of the car horn, screeching loudly.  
And he was almost glad when he felt the strong impact, and heat scream through his body.

Even if it felt wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
